


Bonded

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: 100 followers celebration [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Timmy receive a late night visit...





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Was somwthing I planned for Ra's/Bat week but now it goes in my 100 followers tumblr celebration instead.
> 
> Not beta
> 
> Do not copy without author conscent.
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

A tall figure wrapped in a cloak. Glowing green eyes in the dark...

No. It can't be….

"Hello Timothy" 

Wait...No. What?

Stepping closer, into the circle of dim light, stands Jason Todd, draped in green and gold, and very not dead. Again.

Oh! Come on!

"Is it surprise I see on your lovely features, Detective?"

Wait. The voice and accent are a little off. It's… familiar? That is not how Jason talks, posture royal, arrogant. That's 

"Ra's" Tim spits out the name with a note of irritation in his voice. Trying to control his reactions despite the amount of no sleep making the edges of his vision fuzzy. But, seriously?! Can't he spends one month, even just a week, without weird shit happening? Of course not, it would unbalance the universe or something.

And where are his guards? If they're not dead, he'll give them to Pru for training. That'll cheer him up.

Now back to the Jason shaped problem at hands. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tim starts with the questions. Even if he's too tired for this. Get it over with and hoping to hell it's just an hallucination even if the chances are non existent.

"How? Ra's. Your body was destroyed. In space. And Jason died five years later. It has been almost a decade. How are you here? Why are you here? Is Jason in there too?" 

A small chuckle rumble through the body in front of him with eyes raking up and down his body. Yep. Not creepy at all.

"Astute as always, Detective. Or is it Demon's Head now?"

Remember to breathe. Refrain from crossing the room to kick that smug (Ja-Ra's) face in. Don't give in, stay in reaching distance of the weapons, with the furnitures between them.

"What. Have. You. Done."

Another creepy chuckle.

"I passed away as you so eloquently put it. However, it appears that I could not leave this plane of existence."

Uh.

"What? like a ghost? Unfinished business?"

"My essence or soul, if you wish, was, and it came as a complete surprise, tethered to another being. One I unwillingly shared a Pit with." 

"What now?"

Ra's looks a little uneasy.

"My Daughter threw Jason in the Lazarus Pit to restore his mind. I was in there at the time. By some phenomenon, quite unique too, Jason and I share a… bond, if you will. One that guided me back to Earth. To him."

Knowing the man, it might not be impossible. But it's stretching it a bit.

Wait.

"It took you three years, right?"

A smile that make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

"I admit that I was somewhat… aggressive at first."

No shit. The family, the Outlaws, dozens of group and organizations, even the Justice League. It took them a while to recover. Some haven't yet. Aggressive doesn't quite cover it. It had been devastating. The memories are not pleasant and reeks of blood and smoke, anguish cries echoing in his ears still.

Taking a shaky breath, Tim forces himself to close that door, for now. Changing subjects.

"Is he trap in his own body with you?"

"The answer is somewhat not as simple-"

"Cut the crap. Did you killed my brother and are now parading in his corpse?"

Ew.

"That isn't -"

That's it. Enough. Let the old fart have it.

"I wasn't finished. It's been nine years, Ra's. Nyssa's dead, Thalia is free of the League, Damian found that he didn't want the role. I convince the League of Shadows I was the best option with the approval and cooperation of the Justice League and WE. I made it better. Real progress have been and are being made to save the planet, without actively trying to kill everyone and rule over the survivors. I will ask again. Why are you here and is my brother still in there?"

Tim stand tall, stern and commending. The perfect heir to Ra's Al Ghul. 

A beat passes.

Irritation and… fondness shows on Ja- Ra's face.

"Your rebellious brother and I have become… attached to each other. The previous years had been an enriching experience on what we have become."

"So, what's the situation? Two souls, one body? Or are you more like a parasite?"

One they can hopefully get rid of and have Jason back.

"I must admit that, in the beginning, I was more the later. However, we… I... Jason is a strong hearted and very stubborn young man."

The best.

"I'm aware"

"He...makes me feel more alive than I ever was in six hundred years, after my first wife's death."

What now?

"Now that's just plain weird."

"I-" 

Suddenly, a little twitch in Jason's body pass and his posture is less royal, mischievous sea blue eyes are staring at him now. A derisive smirk plastered on his face.

_ Jason _

"Dammit Babybird! Let the geezer breathes a little! Do you know how hard it was for him to let go of his ego and come here?"

"J-Jason?!"

"Hiyah kid! You grew up great! As creepy as it's gonna sound, we're proud of you."

"Uh.. Thanks? What's going on? Why are you here?"

Jason frowns at himself, irritation in his tone.

"Gimme a minute will ya? We're on a schedule here! And turn down the Creep factor, you drama queen!" 

Jason looks back at Tim apologetic. 

"Sorry Timmy, we gotta discuss something inside my head. And for the record, don't call me a corpse, I'm alive kid. Also not a puppet." 

Taking a small object out of his cloak, he swing it, Tim catches it and glance at it. A USB drive? What? "In the meantime, check this. Okay. Be right back!"

And on that note, Jason turn to the side and start a argument with the wall, arguing in hushed tones.

Like the situation is not weird enough already. 

His, at least three times, dead brother is alive. Seemingly sharing his body with a 600 years old dead immortal. In Tim's private chambers, showing up in the dead of night or near there for God knows what reason.

He wants coffee. Tim needs coffee… Or something stronger. Where did Pru and Tam keep the stash of booze again? Wine or vodka would be welcome right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but setting up all that to have the wine joke is still not bad.


End file.
